


Bukan Hatimu

by revabhipraya



Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kau tidak pernah tahu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glasslip © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo(s).

Kau tidak pernah tahu

Ya, memang tidak

Aku menyimpannya sendiri

Tanpa membiarkannya diketahui olehmu

.

Untuk apa kau tahu?

Tak kan ada perubahan berarti

Tetap saja kau berpaling

Tetap saja kau melihatnya

.

Kau tidak pernah tahu

Sesakit apa hati ini melihatnya

Sesakit apa dada ini berusaha menerima

Sesakit apa tersenyum saat terluka

.

Aku tahu aku bodoh

Mengharapkan hal yang sia-sia

Kau selalu menganggapku adik

Padahal kita sama sekali tak berhubungan darah

.

Kau tidak pernah tahu

Bagaimana rasanya menahan ucap

Melihatmu tepat di samping

Hanya mampu menyebut namamu

.

Ah, lagi-lagi

Hanya rutinitas yang kulontarkan

Sesuatu yang kau hapal di luar kepala

Sial, tak adakah hal lain?

.

Kau tidak pernah tahu

Aku berdiskusi dalam diam

Menyatakan perasaanku padamu

Tidak semudah membentuk senyum

.

Hari itu

Jembatan itu

Langit kemerahan itu

Payung merah-ungu itu

.

Kau datang, akhirnya

Menghampiriku dengan peluh

Tidak tahukah kau betapa gugupnya aku?

Tidak sadarkah kau akan keresahanku?

.

Namaku terucap dari mulutmu

Tak kusangka kau dapat mengingat namaku

Nama tak penting yang hanya menghiasi otakmu

Bukan hatimu

.

Aku menyukaimu

Dua kata sederhana bermakna

Yang sanggup membulatkan mata sipitmu

Menunjukkan keterkejutan di sana

.

Payung merah-ungu menjadi saksi

Pernyataan cintaku padamu

Yang tak berbalas

Yang cukup sampai di sini

.

_(Curahan hati seorang Takayama Yanagi)_

_._

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N.
> 
> Ini... sebenarnya berkas lama yang tanpa kusadari adalah fanfiksi.
> 
> Sudah dipublikasikan di blog dan akun LINE, jadi kalau bertemu tulisan yang sama, jangan heran.
> 
> Mohon kritik dan sarannya~


End file.
